


Forgotten

by Alostkid2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Forgotten Birthday, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alostkid2/pseuds/Alostkid2
Summary: Birthday's to Bryan for several reasons are special and sacred to everyone he holds dearly. He refuses now to let anyone go a year without celebrating them, but what happens when no one remembers his. Not his parents, not his friends, or his best friend and biggest crush.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Forgotten

**9:16**  
Friday May 15th  
Snapchat: Team Snapchat  
Snapchat: Carrie  
Instagram: Grayson Dolan just posted a photo  
Messages: Dentist: Happy Birthday! Thank you for being a valuable customer and we look forward to your next cleaning :)

DuoLingo: Hi It’s Duo!: It’s time for your daily French lesson! Take 5 minutes now to complete it.  
Wow, my parents forgot my birthday.

I understand that I am legitimately on the other side of the country and all, but it would have been nice to hear from them. Today is my 21st birthday yes, but also marks the fifth time they have gotten it in my lifetime. But hey it’s whatever it’s no big deal I guess, I am thankful I got another year to see.

“What are you doing up?” Oliver asks walking into our common area.

Oliver: Roommate since freshman year, bestfriend, baseball player, environmental biology major, and yes main protagonist in my daydreams. He and I met our first day when we moved in together and it was a crush from day one. I can’t help it and i've tried many times to get those thoughts out of my head but hell it’s impossible. He is just amazing and cute and funny and really sweet and wants to save the world. But Oliver is just my friend and extremely sought out after and I am just scrawny nerdy Brian. But one thing I can count on is Oliver would NEVER forget my birthday.

“Nothing, I have my last class study session before next week's final in an hour.” I say finally tossing my phone next to me on the couch. Accepting my parents forgot again this year.

“What’s going on?” he asks crouching down in front of me, instantly seeing that I am upset.

“Nothing...my parents didn’t call me or text for that matter.”

“Okay. Bry it’s only like 9 in the morning. They could still be sleeping.”

“Yeah but in New york it’s 12 there.”

“Well they could still think you’re asleep.” He says, which could be true but still they could have at least texted me. “And besides if you need to talk to them why don’t you just call them?”

_Wait...What?_

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing I am just saying it seems like you need to talk to them so just call them?”

He is kidding… right? Please tell me his kidding.

“Serious?”

“Yeah they could have just forgotten.”

Yeah...they sure did.

“You know what you are right.” I say getting up off the couch grabbing my phone to get ready. I try to rush to my room but he grabs my hand stopping me, turning me to face him, his face filled with

concern.

“Hey, what’s the matter?”

“N-nothing you’re right I should call them they are probably just really busy.” Smiling, he looks at me before letting my arm go and nodding his head, he believes me.

It is official, Oliver forgot my birthday too.

**12:45 P.M**  
Three hours, two study sessions, and one lousy pizza, and zero notifications has made it a little more real. I know that we are all busy. I mean it is the last official school ‘study day’ before finals on Monday, but it just kind of sucks. I mean everyone knows how much birthday’s mean to me ever since... well they just mean a lot. But I am here and that’s all that matters.

“BRIAN!” I hear screamed, looking Jessica screaming and chasing after me pushing through the other people leaving the science building. “You know I am little, stop walking so damn fast.” She says finally catching up to me chuckling as she catches her breath.  
 _Maybe she remembered._

“So, what’s up” I say grinning, wishing she would just flat out say it.

“What do you mean? we are all meeting up for lunch.” she said as we walked towards our usual dining hall meeting spot. “OH YEAH!”

Yes yes she remembered at least!

“I need your notes for professor Tillmans class so that I can put them on the note card. Without I am for sure not passing that final.”

_Ouch_

“Yeah I’ll give you my comp. book when we get to the table”

Entering the dining hall I make a b-line dash for my usual, the ‘burger bar.’ I get my usual huge burger and fries and head for the table, everyone else already there. I sit down on Oliver’s left next to the wall, Jessica on his right, Katie looking down her book across from me. Leo is stuffing his face as per usual with pizza in between her and Destanie who types furiously at her computer.  
The gang's all here. Us six have been a team together ever since freshman year when all lived together on the same dorm floor. Our relationship only solidified when that same first semester we had a very stupidly hard stats class that we only passed thanks to each other. These guys are some of the closest people I’ve ever been close to, even passing by every single ‘friend’ i had back in my small little backwards town. Which is why I am...you know what I need to stop thinking about this.

“Shit! Kyle, I need your notes before I forget” Jessica says as I dig into my bag and hand them to her.

“Can I borrow them too?” Destanie asks chiming in, not looking up from her laptop screen.

“Yeah I already have them copied so just give them back whenever you can.” I say and let the silence linger, everyone perspicacity doing their own thing. I give up and just go back to my food, barely picking at it before I finally just set it down.

“Are you alright, you literally still have plate on your food.” he teases, making me smirk.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

**5:32**

Well, today has been interesting to say the most. After a while I ended up leaving only because I had a study session and a group project meeting. Today has been so busy for the most part and honestly I don’t blame them for forgetting today. Hell I forgot myself a few times when I was busy studying, it is our junior year we are about to finish. And I mean hey the day isn’t even over yet so maybe they are...waiting to tell me? Hey yeah maybe they are!

None the less I am going to text them to at least have them meet me somewhere for dinner. I don’t plan on saying anything but it would still be nice to have a dinner that’s not campus food with them.

‘Hey I am going out for sushi, anyone want to come:)?’  
After a few minutes, Oliver is the first to reply.  
‘Sorry Bry I am meeting a group and we are studying till later later tonight.’  
‘Boy aint nobody want no damn sushi! You got sushi money?’ Jessica reponds.  
‘^LMAO! That part’ Destanie texts  
‘I got a practice room reserved till 12:30 tonight I gotta practice and...what Jessica said I don't want sushi xD!’  
‘I got a paper 5 page paper due at 11:59 that is still an outline...so its a no for me.’  
 _ **Ouch**_  
‘Haha @Jessica. Fine then i’ll go get it without you guys XD’ I say adding extra emojis to laugh the whole thing off. I say setting my phone down. I fall back down on the couch not knowing what to do anymore. I could just order in and study or I can go out still and get sushi myself. I mean no one has to know its my birthday, I could just be a guy who wanted to go out for dinner.  
I need to change…  
 **6:24**  
Stepping out of the uber I shut the door and walk up the steps, the sushi place having the usual traffic for a friday night. I decided to come all the way to Malibu to come to this fancy sushi place I have literally been wanting to go to since I even moved to LA for school. I walk inside the waiting area, walking over to the area lady behind the host booth.  
“Hi can I get a table for one please.”  
“Yeah of course, can I get you to type your number on the keypad and we can text you when your table is ready.” She says and I do, as she looks at her computer I look through my phone. Still nothing from...well my parents or friends from that matter. “Actually you have your reservation for 6:30 for six”  
Fuck  
I had totally forgotten, about five or six months ago my friends forced me to make reservations at this place. They made me do it because well I never shut up about how much I want to go here, and they figured it would be a great birthday dinner idea. I even confirmed the reservation three days ago, I guess today I had just forgot, how ironic it is.  
“Oh, no I forgot to cancel that. It’ll just be me tonight.”  
“Alright, right this way I can seat you now then”  
Smiling I follow her and nod, following behind her at the other people in the place. Everyone either with their significant others, or in a group of some sorts. I walk to the table and sit down, she hands me a menu telling me the server will be with me shortly. She leaves and I sit at the table by myself.  
Still alone.  
 **7:52**  
“Hi, can I get a blonde vanilla latte please?” I say to the barista and scan my phone. She looks at me but says nothing and tells me they will have it right out. I walk over to the area and stand by the pick up area. I for some reason came to the one that is a little ways off campus, not surprisingly it is packed for a friday night. Different tables smashed together for groups of people studying or simply just hanging out.  
“Blonde vanilla latte for Bryan.” I hear, bringing me out of my thoughts. Stopping me from heading into my thoughts, making the wall not crack. “There you are.” She says and I grab the drink. “Happy Birthday Bryan.” She says and I smile and nod.  
Turning around I get the subtle smile on my face, but it’s starting to get hard now. The wall is starting to crack and my emotions want to come out.  
 **9:47**  
Smiling, I take my sprinkled cupcake from the ‘ATM’ machine. Usually I never order cupcakes from this thing but hey, might as well indulge my sweet tooth. I walk through campus, passing by all kinds of students either going to study or coming from. I should join them, but i have had enough of...well everything for today.  
I go straight to our dorm building, passing by all the kids down stairs in the study area. I head inside the elevator by myself and wait for it to slowly make its way up to the fifth floor. Walking up to my door I get my keys out from my pocket, turning the key into the lock. Flinging the door open I reach and flip the switch.  
Empty.  
Oliver is still at the library I am assuming, well that’s fine. I know he’s busy...we all are.  
 _It’s fine._  
 _I am fine_  
 _I’m fin-_  
 _I need to shower_  
Walking into my room I set all of my things down, setting the cupcake down on my pillow. I grab a pair of sweats and a crop top and walk into the shower. Turning on the shower hot enough for steam to fill the bathroom and fog the mirror. I step under and let the water fall down on my body, scrubbing my hair and my face is when the dam starts to break further. I try and get myself to stop, this is stupid I shouldn’t be crying.  
I. Am. Fine.  
 **10:03**  
Sitting down I stare down at the pink box, taking the cupcake out and taking off the paper. I open my mouth wide and take a large bite, my mouth filled with sprinkles and frosting. It’s good. Very good actually, but sadly it’s not enough.  
The dam is broken.  
The tears form in my eyes and they don’t take long till they stream down my face. Setting the cupcake down I wipe my eyes, to no avail as the tears just start to flow. I shouldn’t even be crying but, here I am. I feel awful for crying but...I feel so alone. They all forgot even Oliver forgot, of all people he had to forget too. I feel like I am starting to fade away and people are going to forget about me too. I hate this time of the year so damn much, the feelings of being alone attack me.  
It’s been years.  
I have tried not to let this time roll around and not feel this way.  
Most years it works.  
But this year everyone I care deeply about forgot and the lonely feeling won’t go away.Usually I surround myself with a lot of people I love. Not even during my birthday but everyone elses whether they want it or not, I celebrate. I celebrate and am so happy they are still here with me. It’s not even so much as they forgot it just feels like they are all gone. It makes me remember. It hurts. He is gone and I am still here.  
All alone.  
 **Oliver 11:45**  
“11:45! We did it, now break till midnight. Wake me up then.”  
James says, making us all laugh as he lays down on the floor in our own personal study room. Usually sleeping on the gross library floors isn’t the most sought out option but when you have been studying non stop for days, it looks like water in the desert when tired. The five of us decided to study until one tonight for our exam, having already finished our project we figured studying couldn’t hurt.  
I grab my phone, checking snapchat for the first time today. I scroll through the usual parade of random stories, as I start to close the app a notification catches my attention.  
Memories: May 15th  
“HAPPPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY”  
I smile as a video of Jessica screaming at Bry appears on my scream. Last year we were all jammed so busy the even he didn’t have much time to do anything. We still refused to not celebrate it, just like he refuses to not let us celebrate our own. My heart flutters in my chest as I watch him smile as we all jam pack in the car singing to him.Because we were so hectic we all went to dinner at a well known hot dog stand in hollywood. God, bry sure is skinny but boy can he pack down some food. He is always the one to get us to try new things, I remember one ti-  
No  
No  
No. No. No. No  
No please god no. It’s only 11:46 it’s still friday, why the fuck is this on my memories.  
No fuckk no!  
“Adam...what is today.”I ask as the panic starts to set in.  
“It's the 15th, about to be 16th...why?” He asks worried but I don’t even let him finish. I throw all of my things in my backpack. “Dude, you alright? Is everything okay?”  
“NO, it’s not.” I say almost snapping at him.  
 **11:57**  
How!?  
How could I have forgotten Bry’s birthday! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Fuck what in the hell was I thinking. One of the most important person in my life and I just forgot!? Bry is….well he is my best friend and he wouldn’t dare forget my birthday. This day is supposed to be special for him, he does so much shit for me and I couldn’t even have the decency to remember just one day for him. Some kind of friend I am.  
I run inside our building and practically jab my fingers on the button till it opens. The doors close and I pace back and forth and run my hands through my hair. How could I have let this even happen?  
The doors open and I run out before they can open all the way, pulling my keys from my pocket. I slam my key into the lock and force the door open and run inside. It’s dark. He’s in bed or maybe even asleep. I walk quietly into his room and crouch down in front of him and my heart breaks.  
He is fast asleep already, his subtle snore making it known he is asleep and not faking it. My heart breaks though at the obvious dried tears on his cheeks, his eyes looking puffy. He has been crying, alot.  
He has been crying alot, and it is all my fault.  
Fuck!  
This all makes sense now! Why he wanted us to go to sushi tonight, why he was moping around all day, why he wasn’t really eating that much today. Wow, he was telling me this morning that his parents forgot, and I fucking told him ‘well why don’t you just call them.’  
Wait...his parents forgot, our friends forgot, and I forgot.  
Everyone that loves deeply in his life...literally just fucking forgot. What the fuck!? We should all know better, this is Bry’s day that we should treat him just as good as he does us, and the day...the day that he needs us the most. His birthday is only days before….days before it happened. And we forgot.  
“I’m so sorry Bry” I whisper as tears form in my eyes. I run my finger slightly over his cheek as I stand up and leave his room. Closing the door I sigh as I look back at all the signs, but I know what I need to do.  
I need to make it right.


End file.
